User talk:Theshadow1994
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Skyggenese" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 04:09, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Canon Just a heads up, this is an encyclopedia for canon Star Trek information only. Please see our for more. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love (talk) 04:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Please note, this is why your pages were marked for deletion. They do not come from acceptable resources. If your pages are fan fiction based, then you might be more interested in Star Trek: Expanded Universe or Memory Gamma. -- sulfur (talk) 23:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) In further reply to your your question here, it's not that we don't accept new things–it's that we don't accept fan-created content, as sulfur and I pointed out above and as the . We *do* accept new information, so long as it's from a canon source–namely, the official Star Trek films and TV shows. When a new *official* movie or TV episode is released, we can use information from that. Info from officially-published non-canon works such as novels are relegated to articles on those specific novels; info from sources by anyone not associated with official productions or publications (a.k.a. fan-fiction or "fanon") is not accepted at all. As sulfur mentioned above, Memory Gamma is probably the place you're looking for. --From Andoria with Love (talk) 06:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for answering my question, it is very aprieciated. Theshadow1994